pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Detective Crawdad
Detective Crawdad is a mystery drama on KNOA Channel 64, originating from ITV in the UK. Story Detective Cranson was the top-of-the-line magic detective of Maho Kingdom, but when he crosses the line of an evil witch she curses him to become a crawdad every time he goes out on a job. Now, with the help of his sidekick, Miriam, and shapeshifter Evie, he must try and track down a way to remove her curse. Characters Detective Jonah Cranson Portrayed by: Peter Capaldi The protagonist of the series. Miriam Webb Portrayed by: Emma Watson Detective Cranson's assistant, who makes up for her lack of powers with an extraordinary gift for technology. Evie Marston Portrayed by: Eleanor Tomlinson A shapeshifter ally to Detective Cranson. Helena Taylor Portrayed by: Helena Bonham-Carter The biggest crime boss in Maho Kingdom, responsible for Detective Cranson's current condition. ??? Portrayed by: Alex Pettyfer An informant who works with Detective Cranson from time to time on cases. ??? Portrayed by: Katie Leung The crown princess of Maho Kingdom. ??? Portrayed by: Ken Watanabe The king of Maho Kingdom. ??? Portrayed by: James McAvoy An arms dealer who supplies Miriam with guns and ammunition and also works with her and Detective Cranson on ballistics. ??? Portrayed by: John Boyega A police constable who idolizes Detective Cranson. ??? Portrayed by: Idris Elba ??? Portrayed by: Chris Geere ??? Portrayed by: Robert Downey Jr. ??? Portrayed by: Elsie Lovelock Episodes Series 1 # Pilot - During an investigation of drug-related deaths across the Maho Kingdom, Detective Cranson discovers that Helena Taylor is connected to all of them, but when he closes in on her, he's in for a nasty surprise. # Miriam Goes Missing - When Miriam fails to show up for work at the usual time, Detective Cranson investigates her disappearance and discovers with the help of her arms dealer that she'd been abducted. Her kidnapper believes she's nothing without magic, but there's one thing he hasn't counted on... # Enter Evie - After Detective Cranson is very nearly eaten on the job, he looks for a shapeshifter who will serve as an effective bodyguard and finds Evie. # Death at a Morgue - A badly-burned corpse turns up at the morgue, and Detective Cranson deduces that the victim died in the morgue. But how did it happen? # The Lady Killer # The Case of the Missing Crown Jewels # A Short Drop and a Sudden Stop # Oh, What a Tangled Webb - When an attempt is made on Detective Cranson's life, suspicion promptly falls on Miriam, and she's forced to clear her name and find out who's responsible for her boss's serious injury. Series 2 # Saturday Night Fever - Evie discovers a corpse at a nightclub, and the theories range from alcohol poisoning to something more sinister. # The Scarlet Letter - Detective Cranson and Miriam look into the possibility of a jilted husband turning to murder when an adulteress is found dead in her bed with the letter A written above her body in her blood. # Deadly Games - Detective Cranson investigates the murder of a gamer who had played a game Miriam had designed in her spare time, and Miriam suspects drugs may have been involved. # Shall We Dance? - Miriam infiltrates a ballet school as a pianist so she can investigate a rivalry between students that very nearly resulted in one of them dying. # Midnight in the Garden of Good and Evil # Look Who's Talking # The Gambler # Go Tell the Spartans